Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a display device. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a wiring structure or a frame structure of a transparent display device.
Discussion of the Related Art
With the development of the information society, various demands for display devices have been increasing. Various display devices, such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), electroluminescent displays (ELDs), vacuum fluorescent displays (VFDs), and organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays, have been recently studied and used to meet various demands for the display devices.
An OLED display panel may display an image by depositing an organic material layer having self-emission structure on a substrate including transparent electrodes. The OLED display panel may be thin and flexible. Many studies on structural characteristics of display devices including the OLED display panel have been carried out.